deadrisingwikifandomcom-20200216-history
DRW Bill Brenton
}| }| }} |image= |age=39 |notebook=Trapped in a warehouse since before the incident began. |weapon=None |location=In The Closet (September 19, 12pm - September 20, 6am) |scoop=None |}} Bill Brenton is a survivor who can be found Day 1 trapped in the closet of In The Closet (second floor of Entrance Plaza). When Frank approaches the closet Bill will yell "Somebody there? Help! Please!" Timing Bill can be rescued any time during the first 18 hours. However, the gate between Entrance Plaza and Paradise Plaza remains closed during that time. With no easy route between In The Closet and the Security Room, it is best to rescue Bill after completing An Odd Old Man since Frank will already be in Entrance Plaza. Joining After Bill yells "Somebody there? Help! Please!": Talk to Bill Bill: Phew... Whatta relief to finally get out! I owe you one. I was just trying to get the place organized when the whole pile came down. I was trapped for two whole days! The mall's open today, right? It's not a holiday. I wonder why no one passed by until now... Talk to Bill Frank: You were stuck for two days? You haven't had contact with anyone? Bill: Yeah. Unbelievable, isn't it? I've lost a lotta weight, but it was no picnic. Well, I guess I'll just head home, then. I mean, the company owes me one, right? They won't care if I knock off a little early. Thanks a lot, man! See you around! Bill runs to the entrance of the store, sees the zombies, and stops. Bill: What the hell's goin' on out there!? Talk to Bill Frank: I'm afraid we've got a zombie problem. Bill: So much for goin' home... Talk to Bill Frank: Come back to the Security Room with me. It's a good place to relax for a while. BILL BRENTON JOINED! Escorting Bill can be equipped with weapons. However there is no real advantage to this. At this point in the game the zombies are slower in speed, weaker in attack, and fewer in number. Bill will do a decent job of running past the zombies, giving him a weapon could only slow him down. Getting out of Entrance Plaza is simple, especially if done early, since the area is mostly devoid of zombies. The only exception is directly in front of the entrance to Al Fresca Plaza. Usually there will be a couple zombies pushing Propane Tanks among the hoard. If Frank has a firearm, like the Handgun received from Jessie during CASE 1-1 or Brad during CASE 1-2 [Backup for Brad], shooting the tanks will clear out a good portion of the zombies. If Frank doesn't have a firearm, there are 6 Garbage Cans in the area that can be broken which might contain a Handgun. If all else fails, Frank could simply rush through the zombies and open the door. If Bill does not make it, immediately return to Entrance Plaza. The doorway will be mostly clear of zombies and Bill will have an open path to the door. Al Fresca Plaza is the most difficult area to get through as it has the most zombies. Frank will want to take advantage of the ability to set Waypoints. Send Bill running in the direction of the Food Court and follow shortly behind him. In the event he gets grabbed by a zombie, Frank will be right there to immediately free him and kill any other nearby zombies so that Bill can resume running. Continue setting waypoints until Bill reaches the doors at the other end of Al Fresca Plaza. The Food Court has hardly any zombies in it at all, and most can be bypassed by cutting through Chris' Fine Foods. If Frank or Bill have taken any damage, the Wine there can be used to replenish their health. After healing, head out to Leisure Park. Once outside, follow the right wall toward Paradise Plaza. The area along the wall is mostly free of zombie. Run ahead of Bill and clear the path of any zombies there might be. Be careful not to let Bill fall too far behind, as zombies that were farther away from the wall might amble within range of grabbing Bill. Once inside Paradise Plaza, Bill is pretty much home free. There are few zombies, and those that are there are in easily avoidable groups. Clear a path through the Warehouse and lead Bill to safety. Multitasking Since the trip back to the Security Room takes Frank through Al Fresca Plaza, he might want to consider not leaving Entrance Plaza until after 4pm in order to get the Scoop Barricade Pair. If he does that it might be advantageous to equip Bill with a weapon and use waypoints in every area. If one Survivor gets caught by zombies it will be helpful if while Frank's busy saving the one being attacked the others are able to defend themselves, especially if they've reached a set waypoint and are standing around idly. Frank may also want to wait until after 5pm in order to get the Scoop A Mother's Lament. In this case he will definitely want to equip Bill with a weapon and use waypoints in every area. Leah Stein is injured and will need to be carried, making it difficult for Frank to protect other Survivors. Furthermore, at 6pm Sophie Richards appears in Leisure Park and can be rescued as you pass through. You will also have to deal with the Convicts which could prove difficult. Also, at 7pm the zombies will become more aggressive, further complicating things. Keeping the Survivors along the right wall is key. The Convicts' vehicle has a tendency to get stuck, but should they manage to get close enough to the group to deal damage have Frank split up from the Survivors. The Convicts seem more interested in attacking Frank. This will give the Survivors an opportunity to run to the next set waypoint and the Convicts might get stuck while chasing Frank, removing the danger they impose. If Frank has not yet completed the Cut From the Same Cloth scoop, now would be a good opportunity. A waypoint can be safely set in Colombian Roastmasters while Frank photographs Kent Swanson. In addition the supply of Orange Juice there can be used to fully heal Frank and all Survivors with him. Though with the short distance that is left to travel, this is necessary only if someone is extremely close to death. If Frank enters the Warehouse after 6pm for the first time, he will encounter the Queen for the first time. This will kill all zombies in the room with the exception of a Queen-infected zombie in front of each exit. This makes it easy to get Survivors through the Warehouse, especially if it is a large group. Prestige Points *'Join Bonus': 10,000 PP *'Escort Complete Bonus': 20,000 PP Trivia *While Bill is trapped, a small group of zombies will roam outside the store. It is the only clue that Bill is there, but seeing as no other scoops during the time he appears happen in that area he is very easy to miss. *Bill is barricaded in the closet by twelve cardboard boxes. After Bill stops appearing there, so do the boxes. *Upon reaching the Security Room, Bill will say "I can't believe this. How could there be such a thing as zombies?" *After being rescued, he will wait in the room with the blue door. If Frank fails to satisfy Ronald's Appetite, Bill will leave the Security Room and no long count towards the number of rescued survivors. *Bill's picture is used for the Freefall achievement. *Bill's predicament may be a reference to R&B artist R. Kelly's urban opera musical "Trapped In the Closet". Gallery File:Bill Brenton.jpg|Bill in the security room Category:Dead Rising Characters Category:Dead Rising Survivors Category:Articles In Need of Pictures